


Abigail Roberts

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of smut, much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Just some Abigail x Fem!reader headcanons





	Abigail Roberts

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

* This woman will love you like no other.

* Once the two of you confirm your feelings for each other their literally will not be a time where she is not loving in you.

* If you were able to prove to her that you could love her and Jack, she would most definitely leave John for you.

* You have to be pretty good with Jack otherwise she might not want you around him.

* If you already have a kid, and the father is not in the picture, she will be even happier in your relationship.

* Because she really does want more kids, so she would be more than willing to help you with your own kid.

* But you have to be willing to leave the outlaw life with her, she wouldn't be able to deal with seeing you die in that life.

* In the bedroom shes a switch with a preference for doming but she’d let you take the reins if you wanted to.

* She has some wild kinks

* I know we all talk about how John has some crazy kinks but so does Abigail.

* Tug on her hair and she’ll let out the highest pitched moan ever.

* She also has a mommy kink but be careful with that one because she’s a little freaked out by it because Jack sometimes calls her mommy.

* But no matter what this woman will cherish you.


End file.
